


Canvas of Life

by AliAbabwa



Category: Pinky and the Brain
Genre: AU where they take over the world, Brain has Taken Over the World, Brain has fallen HARD, Brinky, Gay, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Implied smooch at the end, Introspection, Love Confessions, M/M, NO NOT THAT KIND OF HAPPY ENDING YOU HEATHENS, Painting, Pining, Pinky is a good artist, Romance, Royalty, but I guess it could be implied that way at the end???, lots of gay, whatever floats your boat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28259781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliAbabwa/pseuds/AliAbabwa
Summary: Talent. That was the word. His colleague was unfathomably talented. His splashed colors upon the canvas; raw--speaking more words than in the mouse’s own vocabulary. Speaking of the pain of losing a sister and running endless mazes all throughout the day. But also speaking of the joys of adventure and time spent with one loved so dearly. An entire song written within each careful brushstroke, telling the tale of a life he could hardly consciously remember.
Relationships: Brain/Pinky (Pinky and the Brain)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 121





	Canvas of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Canvas of Life by Epica; thus the title! My first time writing in more of Brain's POV, so I hope I did the little guy justice!

Splattered drops of paint lay scattered across the canvas, the shades of blue and gold mixing to green atop the textured surface. Skilled but fumbling hands swiped the brush across the newly added blobs of paint, smearing and smudging until the color was just so. Fingers stained by colors and fur stiff with paint didn’t deter him as he simply continued his smooth brushstrokes, humming pleasantly to himself as he did so. A peaceful scene, only complete with the sun setting in the west wing’s window and upon the drying paint.

The red carpet was likely ruined by the blues and greens of the acrylics, but Brain couldn’t find it within himself to care. As ruler of the world, he could get it replaced for no cost and with no effort. His absentminded companion could ruin as many carpets as he pleased if that was the side effect of the hobby that brought him such joy.

This was the sort of joy Brain used to find difficult to comprehend. Simple pleasures such as white flour on his hands as he baked cookies or paint smeared across his fur whilst he painted seemed to always bring the brightest smile from Pinky’s lips. Which, consequently, brought a satisfying triumph to the new ruler of the planet. 

Perhaps ruling the world had been his primary goal, but now that he accomplished what he desired for so long, he had a new mission to attend to. Every smile shot his way and every thrilling sparkle in familiar baby blue eyes brought more joy to the little ruler then completing his life long goal. It was positively preposterous. How did such brilliantly bright eyes lead to such a dim mind? Drawing Brain in and bringing him forth into unknown icy plains in which he found himself frozen to the spot. Cold. But then a smile sent his way warmed his heart once again and he found himself reeling as he tried to understand. Cold colored eyes full of such warmth. Yet the spark of intelligence that he held so dear within his own mind was sadly absent within his companion.

Yet he nonetheless blew Brain away with every new painting piece he idly made in his spare time. Which was all the time nowadays. No more ruthless experiments to waste their time. Brain made sure of that.

Talent. That was the word. His colleague was unfathomably talented. His splashed colors upon the canvas; raw--speaking more words than in the mouse’s own vocabulary. Speaking of the pain of losing a sister and running endless mazes all throughout the day. But also speaking of the joys of adventure and time spent with one loved so dearly. An entire song written within each careful brushstroke, telling the tale of a life he could hardly consciously remember. Yet each painting lay discarded once its surface was entirely covered in layers of paint.

Pinky spilled his heart and soul into each canvas, his joys, and happiness but also the fears he was unaware of even hiding from himself. Yet upon completion, he’d set the painting to the side to forget about; its purpose fulfilled as he would move onward onto a new task or activity.

Unacceptable. Brain rescued each precious painting and secured them in one of the large, empty rooms in the upper floor of his castle. Logically, they should be displayed for the public to behold. After all, they were things of magnificent beauty. But Brain felt wholly irrational upon gazing at such stunning works of art. He wished to keep them to himself. The public didn’t deserve to see the real, raw Pinky he so cared for. 

So he kept them. Every single one. Each telling a different story of the mouse’s life within the swirls and soft shapes. The outside world wouldn’t be able to properly perceive such art for what it was. But Brain could. Every piece spoke to him and resonated within. He treasured them.

He treasured Pinky.

He watched from afar as his friend ran a finger over the edge of his latest piece, his tongue poking from his lips in concentration as he lightly dusted a sheen of white across the dark hues of blue. Gorgeous. No, not the painting.

Brain was wholly and deeply in love. In love with the essence and soul that was Pinky. His liquid strength befuddled him, as did the constant positivity and ever-present joy in truly the simplest of things. He lived life to the fullest, somehow tugging Brain along with him as he danced through each day and sung out the happiness in the little things. An enigma wrapped in sunshine, nonsensical words and emotions. Perplexed, Brain could only watch from afar as he lost himself yet again in what could possibly be if he only walked forward and accepted his feelings.

But his pride and fears silenced him. He may have had all he could desire upon taking control of the world, but that was a mere lie. He didn’t hold the one thing he longed for most. So he resolved himself to a lifetime of stolen glances and secret smiles in the moonlight. Perpetually dreaming of the other’s fur beneath his fingers and lips against his throat. It was simply never meant to be.

He was a cold genius. Pinky was...Too good for this world. Brain didn’t deserve that sort of healing light in his life. Not after all he had done. Pinky was an angel upon this world, blessing Brain with his mere presence and casting warmth and love upon all whose lives he touched. His pawprints lay scattered across the world, bestowing his smile upon those far too unworthy in Brain’s opinion.

Brain wished he could take that smile and keep it all to himself. He wanted Pinky.  _ Needed _ him. But he would not taint that beautiful light with his own dreary darkness. Nor would he allow that gentle smile to fall upon fools who didn’t deserve it. 

Pinky deserved so much more than what this world had to offer. So Brain took it over. He made it better. He made it worth Pinky’s smiles and laughter. He changed it to a place Pinky adored. Once upon a time, his goals had been for his own selfish gain. That had changed. Pinky changed him.

Blue eyes met albino pink and ears perked up in greeting. “Hello, Brain!”

Brain resisted the fond smile that ghosted across his lips. “Hello, Pinky.” He replied, getting up from where he’d been distracted from his book and striding over to the other’s side. “Another painting?”

A soft giggle and familiar exclamation of  _ “Narf!”  _ welcomed him. “It’s a surprise.” He said, quick to move his hands forward to obscure the view from his friend. “So no looking!” He gave the shorter a pointed look and the little ruler laughed lightly.

“No looking. Got it, Pinky.” He turned around and allowed himself a small, secret smile. “I have business to attend to.” He reminded the other. He’d gotten so caught up in his thoughts that time seemed to have had flown by quite quickly. “So don’t come interrupting unless it’s immensely important. Understood?” He stole a quick glance over his shoulder and received an obedient nod and grin. 

“Understood!  _ Poit! _ ” With that, he had returned his concentration to his unfinished work, once again humming contentedly as he added a gentle dab of green to the center.

Brain shook his head with amusement before heading off and to his office. As was expected, he did get interrupted later during his meeting but he didn’t mind. After all, it was Pinky. He could hardly remain mad at the other nowadays. 

The taller mouse had held out his finished painting with a pleased flourish, a hopeful look in his eyes. “Do you like it?”

Astonished, Brain was unable to reply. Taken aback, he held the canvas gingerly in his palms as if afraid to break it. Pinky bounced on the balls of his feet nervously, fearing the worst. “Brain?”

“I love it.” He breathed suddenly, eyes rising up to meet the other’s gorgeous blue eyes. He reached with his crooked tail to shut his laptop--ending the business meeting short. This was more important.

“I love you.” He whispered at last.

Pinky’s eyes went wide before he flashed that same perfect smile and Brain was sent to that icy domain yet again as those eyes pierced his unworthy soul. But then Pinky’s body was against his own, warming him up with his breath hot against his lips and his hands snaked around his shoulders.

“I love you too, silly.”

Upon the canvas was the world, held within the palm of his own visage. Yet it was neither the world within his grasp nor the crown atop his head that drew his attention. No. It was his own hand clasped within Pinky’s upon the swirled colors of the painting. So simple. But it was the tipping point for the little ruler. 

No longer weary or afraid, he leaned forward and closed the distance between them, embracing and holding. It was only then, with the canvas of life by his side and Pinky in his arms that he truly felt peace. 

He held the world in his hands at last.


End file.
